Call Me Peter
by LittleRedMonster
Summary: When a girl is brought to Neverland, will Peter's stubborn heart bring out a new side to him? Or will mischeif and tragedy get in between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Call me Peter**

Chapter 1

So many times I've dreamed of being the girl with everything. The big house, the cool friends, the loving parents and bucket loads of money... But the real world's a bitch. Don't get me wrong, I live a pretty alright life but it isn't good enough for me. Call me wicked. Call me unappreciative. Call me British, if you like, because that's what I am. A British nobody teenager, finding her way. Blah blah blah.

When I was little, I dreamed of being all the fairytale characters. All of them. From the beautiful but timid princesses, to the strong and powerful heroes, even the evil and twisted villians. Villians have always been my favourites. After all, who can resist a bad boy and who can take their eyes of a bad girl. The answer to that would be no one. I did always love Peter Pan though. The fact that he never grew up gave him a boyish charm that was (ironically) timeless. Pretty soon though, I'd been eating those words. Exactly when? On the night when the girl with the brown curls decided to leave her window open.

"Violet, you go to your room right now or I swear, I will take your privleges away from you for 2 weeks!" Screamed my wonderful mother. "And make sure to put your brother and sister to bed too!"

I huffed in my mother's face but did what she asked. I was definetly not going to lose my parents trust again.

"Aiden and Emma, come on. It's time for bed" I called to my younger, twin siblings. They were 7 years old and I was 15 so there was a pretty big age gap between us. They were cute and all but by God, they could be annoying.

"Coming, Vi!" They called simultaneously. I hated it when they did that; they were like the twins from 'The Shining'.

"Night, darlings" called my mother as I guided the twins up the stairs to bed.

I opened the door to Emma's room and told her to get changed into her pajamas while I sorted out Aiden. You see, Aiden had a problem with 'wetting the bed' so I had to help out with provisions every night. It wasn't his fault though, he just got horrible nightmares.

"Come on Aiden, you know better then that," I scowled at him while taking his glass of water from him, "No drinking before bed!"

"Sorry, Vi"

I laid out his special, absorbent mat on his bed and put him in his 'pull ups' and pajamas. I called to Emma to go brush her teeth and told Aiden to do the same. Once they were all ready, I tucked them both in and kissed them goodnight. I walked into my room and flopped onto the bed. It was hard having younger siblings whose mother didn't give a crap about them. Why have more kids? The woman never even liked me that much so why continue?

I pulled the bobble out of my hair and let my mass of brown curls hang from my head like dying snakes. A rather beautiful sight, might I add. It was quite a warm summer night, so I opened my bedroom window and slept in an oversized tshirt and underwear. I was still too hot though.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep, not even noticing the odd shadow that lingered by my ajar window.

Cold air. That's all I could feel. The cold air rushing through by hair and chilling my skin. I was too hot a second ago, what happened? I managed to force myself to open my eyes to see what the bloody hell was going on. I regretted this decision.

"What the h-" I began saying at the sight of clouds in front of me but stopped myself short when I looked up at the thing that was holding me. A shadow. A translucent, dark shadow had lifted me into the night sky and was taking me God knows where. It couldn't have been an ordinary Sunday night, could it?

"W-who are you? What do you want?" I stuttered, unsure how to react. If I flipped out, he could drop me and I definetly didn't want that when I was 2,000 ft off the ground.

Instead of answering, the shadowed silhouette picked up his speed as we floated through the sky. The shadow conjured a vile filled with glowing dust and sprinkled it over my head and I began to feel drowsy. Oh no. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep. D-don't fall a-asleep...

**2 hours later**

"Why's he brought her here? We don't take girls. We take boys!" cried an unfamiliar voice. Where am I? Was I dreaming about the shadowy man before? I forced open my tired eyes to see I was lay on the ground, in nothing but a tshirt and underwear might I add, and I was in the presence of a large number of boys.

I reacted by trying to move but realised that they'd tied my hands and feet togther. Perfect. I can't see this going terribly wrong for me.

"Woah, boys! She's awake" called one of the boys. The crowd before me went deadly silent and all eyes were on me. I don't know how I didn't wee myself in fear but I was holding on.

"Who are you people?" I questioned, looking from face to face and not seeing anybody I recognised.

"We're the Lost Boys but the real question is, who are you?" said one of them. He was hooded but I could see small strands of blonde hair and a red scar on his face.

"Wait a minute... the Lost Boys? As in Peter Pan?" I asked, chuckling slightly at how ridiculous this was. Apparently, I was the only one in a laughing mood. Or any good mood at all.

The hooded one whipped out a spear and pointed it directly at me. "You do not laugh at the great Peter Pan! He's our leader and our friend and he always wins"

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like an asshole, if you ask me"

That also wasn't received well. Now twenty spears were pointed in my general direction.

I started to panic a lot until a voice broke up the crowd.

"Boys, what are you doing?"

The Lost Boys seperated and made a path for the unknown boy directly to me. As soon as I saw his charming smile and dazzling green eyes, I knew who it was. It was Peter Pan himself.

His eyes landed on the half- naked and all-terrified me and he looked shocked. He turned to the hooded guy.

"Did my shadow bring her here?"

"Yes, sir"

He looked at me again and smiled a rather devilish smile. "Well then, he obviously sees something special in you"

I was frozen, incapable of speech or movement. This was actually real. Peter Pan was stood right in front of me. The fairytale legend, the hero dressed in green, the boy who never grew up was stood 2 ft away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Umm.. uh.." I couldn't form a sentence. Peter Pan wasn't real! He was a fairytale!

He cocked his head to the side, smirking. "You alright down there, princess?"

"No, actually." I said, finally able to speak. "I don't think binding the hands and feet of your guests is very polite"

Peter raised his eyebrows in amusement. "We've got a fiery one here, lads" he proclaimed to his minions. He turned back to me. "Don't worry, I like fire"

I just scowled at him. He was rather cheeky for a kidnapper.

"Felix, you carry her back to camp. We best sort out what we're going to do with her" he whsipered to the hooded one but it was loud enough for me to hear. Felix nodded and threw me over his shoulder as I screamed and wiggled about. We'd been walking for at least 20 minutes before we got back to the camp. By then, I was running out of steam so my screaming was more grunting and hissing.

"Alright, Felix, set her down here" ordered Peter and I was plonked on the ground. As he was setting me down, I managed to lift my bound legs up and kick him as he walked away. He turned around with a menacing scowl but Peter gestured him away. Pan bent down to my level, looking at me like I was 5 years old.

"Now, now princess, we don't kick, do we?" He said, adopting a condescending tone. I just ignored him and moved on to what really mattered- How was I going to get home. To Emma and Aiden. I started to panic. What if I couldn't get back? They both needed me! No one else was going to take care of them!

I thrashed about trying to get loose. Peter stepped back, watching me with an amused smirk.

"This isn't funny! I have siblings at home that need me! Just because you can't take the responsibility of growing up doesn't mean the rest of the world does. The rest of world doesn't run away from their problems like a scared little boy!" I screamed, angered by his childishness.

His eyes noticably darkened and the smirk was wiped from his face. The look was almost... terrifying.

He came towards me with a dagger he just unsheathed and I tried to wriggle backwards but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. He kneeled down so our faces were a few centimetres apart.

"Listen here, princess. This is _**my**_ island and you do as _**I**_say!" He yelled back. "And your not leaving unless I say you can go. So deal with it".

I ground my teeth together in anger as he began cutting the ropes around my ankles and wrists. I thought about running but what would be the point? I don't know this island and I'd probably die or get recaptured before I made it home. I needed to stay alive for Emma and Aiden and if that meant staying with this tosser, then so be it.

The ropes were cut and Peter stood up, offering me a hand to help me up. I ignored it and stood up on my own.

"Right boys, time to set up celebrations for our new, little lost girl" he sneered, smiling at me. "Go into that hut over there and you'll find some clothes for you. Here in Neverland, we actually wear pants". I glared at him before walking over to the hut. Inside, I found a pair of brown leggings, a green top with a rather raggedy look to it, a brown cloak and a pair of brown leather boots. Wait- do I have no change of underwear! This is not a good world. I changed into the clothes and used the bobble on my wrist to tie my hair up into a ponytail.

I stepped outside in my new outfit to see the boys making a fire as Peter Pan watched on. He looked over at me as soon as I walked out and smiled. I just gave him a look of disgust.

"Looking like a true lost girl now. You look so different with trousers on. Could hardly recognise you" He sniggered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, Pan, if I'm going to be one of your 'Lost girls', I'm gonna have to look the part" I said, watching the others build the fire.

"Please, call me Peter" He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and walked away from his devilish stare.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty short but I just wanted you to see Peter and Violet's first meeting and her first moment as a lost girl.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this and please comment your ideas and if I like them, I will use them!**

**Please review/favourite**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So I've been on the island for three days and have so far learned how to shoot with a crossbow, how to build a fire and I'm currently in training for throwing knives. I feel like I'm in the Hunger Games, to put it briefly.

Pan has been like hawk, always watching but doesn't really say a lot to me. He just gives the occasionally look of approval whenever I hit a target or something. The only reason I'm learning all these things is to get home to the twins. I'm already worried about their health with that stupid mother of mine. She sees them as pets, like a pet hamster that you forget to feed.

"Nice one, princess" I heard Pan say from behind me as I threw a knife directly on the bullseye.

I turned to look at him with a shocked face. "So it speaks" I smirked.

He smiled and starting kicking the dirt around his feet. "So I was wondering... What is your name? I realised our intoductions to each other were rather one-sided"

I laughed and decided to play a game with him. He always went on about how much he loved guessing games. "Why don't you try and guess it?"

He gave me an intrigued smile and looked me up and down. "You look like a Mildred. Or a Tabbatha"

I scoffed, slightly offended. "You're not serious?"

He laughed to himself. "No, time may stand still here but my Shadow does keep me up with the times in the real world. I know names like that are hard to come by now"

What he said interested me. If time stood still here, then he didn't know what the Internet was. He's never watched television. He's never experienced the wonder of a light bulb. A strange boy indeed.

"Wait a minute, how do you even know what a girl is? If you've been here all your life and you've only ever had boys here..." I pondered.

He looked at me like I was an idiot and I felt like I'd said somehting stupid.

"I've not been here all my life you know. I had a mother and a father like everybody else. And I have seen a girl before. Outside of the island and on it"

"Oh. Nevermind then" I smiled sheepishly and turned my attention back to my throwing.

I could still feel Pan's gaze on me and I could feel myself blushing. Stop it! You need to get home! That is your goal, to get home to your siblings as soon as possible. NOT to flirt with a boy who wouldn't grow up.

With these priorities straight in my head, I made my face as cold as ice as I walked past Pan without giving him a second glance. I could tell he was confused though just from seeing him in my peripheral vision.

But oh no, the infamous leader of the Lost Boys wasn't letting me get away that easy. I felt his hand grab my arm and he spun me back around to face him. I kept my face straight. I refuse to get distracted by him.

"Hey, princess, you still haven't told me your name?" He said, a little more malice in his voice then before. I must have annoyed him more then I thought.

I wrenched my arm out of his grip. "I told you, its game. Play by the rules and figure it out yourself". And with that I walked away. No mercy.

* * *

It was time for dinner and I was talking to one of the younger Lost Boys. His name was Liam and he was only 12 years old.

"So, why do you think you were brought here?" I asked him while Felix and some of the others stirred a stew made of God knows what.

"I dunno. Peter's shadow only brings people here who he sees have been neglected at home or don't feel very loved. My mum and dad died ina car accident when I was 2 years old. I was left to my aunt Adelaide, and lets just say, she wasn't very nice" Liam explained.

"Why? What did she do?"

He looked at me and let out a sigh of defeat. I wondered why until he lifted the side of his shirt up and I saw a scar that stretched from his shoulder blade to his hip.

"She was a believer in the old methods of punishment for a boy who wouldn't say his Sunday prayers" He said with his sad eyes looking on at the fire.

"That's not just old, that's medieval" I said in disgust as he pulled his shirt down.

"Well, like I said, Pan brings boys here who don't feel they are getting the right love or respect at home" Liam then turned to me with questioning eyes. "So, why are you here?"

"Me?" I answered, unsure myself. "I don't know. I left my window open one night and away I was taken."

Liam just gave me a funny look. I nudged him.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

"I don't know what your life was like back home but Pan's Shadow doesn't bring someone here for no reason. That's something I do know." And with that, the little lost boy got up and walked away.

I thought about what he said. Why did the Shadow bring me here? What did he see in me that he thought needed saving?

All these thoughts raced through my mind as I looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me through the fire. Looks like the bad boy had been beaten at his favourite game. I smiled to myself and got up, walking over to him.

He noticed I was walking over and looked up at me with a blank expression. Somebody wanted to give me the silent treatment.

"Violet. My name is Violet"

* * *

**I don't know about you but I thought the beginning of this was kinda cute.**

**There may be a few mistakes in this as I am really bad at proof-reading and I can't be bothered to get a beta. It's a laziness condition. I'm working on it.**

**Please review/favourite and I hope you liked.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Peter's POV**

"Violet. My name is Violet" she smiled and then walked away. I couldn't help but watch as she did. I'd tried to avoid her the past few days, hoping that things would change between us. I was still looking for the Heart of the Truest Believer and no one, not even a pretty face, would get in my way.

As I watched the flames dance, I felt Felix sit down next to me. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say and it had something to do with Violet.

"Why is she here?" he asked. I guessed right.

I turned to him, trying to concentate. "She's here for a very special reason. She doesn't know it but she soon will" I smirked, watching her from a distance.

"Why? What is it about here that makes her worthy of staying in Neverland?"

I turned to him with my usual devilish smile. "Lets just say there's a dark side behind those pretty, grey eyes"

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I was starting to lose it. I hadn't seen Aiden or Emma in two weeks and I had an incredibly strong feeling that they were either in serious trouble or dead. Probably the latter with our mother and all the useless men she brings home. No wonder I've never met my dad.

I was sharpening a spear by the fire quite ferociously, my head in another world, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I expected it to be Pan and I internally groaned until I turned and saw the cute face of Liam.

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked, politely. Liam wasn't like the other lost boys. Even though he still loved to run around and have fun, he was also still polite and caring. This was a rare sight in the Lost Boys so I appreciated it to no end. He kind of reminded me of Aiden with his soft, brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sure, kiddo" I smiled and he perched next to me.

"What's up with you?" Liam asked after a long silence.

I looked at him with the fakest smile I could muster. "Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because you never smile. Even when you're happy so I'm assuming that you're hiding something"

I huffed and dropped the smile. "I just... I really miss my brother and sister. I'm also incredibly worried about them. My mum isn't very motherly at all and quite frankly, couldn't take care of a goldfish"

"Tell Pan. I'm sure he'd understand"

I just gave him a look of 'Are you kidding?' and he rolled his eyes.

"He likes you." Liam stated and I turned to argue with him before he shushed me. "Don't try and deny it, I can see it in his face. He might let you go"

I highly doubted it but with Liam's constant badgering and my desperate want to get home, I decided to give it a shot. I walked over to Pan who was sat doing his usual whispers with Felix. They stopped as soon as I came over and Felix got up and trasped away, doing his usual sulky look.

"Good Lord, does that guy need to lighten up" I said, watching him leave. Pan cracked a smile but it went as quickly as it came.

"What do you want, Violet?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I looked at my feet. This was a stupid thing to ask and he would probably say no.

"I... I was wondering... if" I stuttered.

"If you could go and see your siblings in the other realm?" Peter finished the question for me.

I looked at him, startled. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I've heard you talking about them and do you not remember some of the first few words you said to me about how you 'have responsibilities back home'"

"And?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled and I filled with joy until he opened his stupid mouth. "No. No one leaves this island unless I want them to and I don't want you to leave"

A sudden and unexpected amount of rage bubbled up inside me. This stupid and irresponsible boy was telling me that I couldn't get a glimpse of my little brother and sister. My face turned into that of rage.

"Are you kidding me?! I want and need them! I don't need you! In fact, I hate you. I don't want to be anywhere near you! And you can go fall off a cliff for all I care!" I screamed, punching him in the chest. He grabbed my wrists so I couldn't move but I wrenched them out of his grip. "Don't touch me!"

Pan's face remained the same. "You're not going anywhere"

I felt my hands ball into fists as they shook with anger. "_**You**_ don't tell _**me**_ what to do!"

He smirked to himself. "That's funny because I can make you do whatever I want," he said, closing the space between our faces until our eyes were only centimetres apart, "And you can't do a thing to stop me"

I glared at him with pure anger and hatred. How could someone be so wicked? Here's me thinking he wasn't all that bad.

"Burn in hell" I said through gritted teeth before I felt the ground move beneath our feet. The trees began to shake and the boys started to fall over. Peter looked at me and grabbed my arms.

"Get off!" I screamed and the ground jolted so powerfully that we all hit the floor. I lifted my head to see the camp was damaged. Some of the huts had collapsed and a few trees had fallen over. What just happned? Was that an... earthquake?

Before I could register what was going on, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I immediately turnd around and pushed the culprit away.

"How many times do I have to say it? _**Don't touch me!**_" I seethed at the boy in green. He just stood there, scowling at me.

I again looked at the camp and looked at my hands.

"Did I do this?" I whispered to myself.

"Yes" said Pan. I looked up at him to see he was smiling but his eyes said he wasn't happy at all. He took a dangerous step towards me so I stepped back myself. He reached his arm out to grab me but I turned away and ran.

How could I have caused such devastation? I don't have magic! I don't have powers! I'm normal. I continued to run despite hearing shouts from Peter and the Lost Boys. I could feel tears brimming up in my eyes as I continued to run even though my legs were screaming for me to stop.

I finally collapsed in a heap on the floor, unable to go on. I sobbed. Just lay and cried at what I'd become. At what this place had done to me. What Pan had done to me.

As my tears fell, I heard rolling thunder and a drop of water hit my face when I looked up at the menacingly grey sky. I just ignored the rain and huddled under a tree, crying because I hadn't let myself do it before.

* * *

**Poor Violet. **

**Thanks for reading and please favourite/review this story.**

**Bye**


End file.
